Electronic keyboards of music synthesizers are presently equipped with what are termed "performance control" devices usually in the form of wheels or levers located at the left of the keyboard. They are able to alter various synthesizer functions such as pitch bend and modulation.
Volume is usually available in the form of a knob or sliding potentiometer. In addition, it is presently possible to actuate some of these functions by the use of foot pedals or breath control when such are provided. The disadvantage of this is evident when it becomes necessary for the performer to remove one hand from the business of playing the keys to engage the pitch or modulation wheels and to operate one or the other as desired.
In some prior art devices, pedals are sometimes provided and employed for the many different functions to be dealt with, e.g. sustain portamento, volume, modulation, and the like. In addition thereto foot switches may be provided to control effects, e.g., pitch change, drum machine, etc. that it can be confusing and difficult to achieve an expressive performance.
It is the intent of this invention to create a device capable of a plurality of different motions simultaneously or separately. Each distinct motion is capable of being assigned and transmitted, electronically or mechanically, to various "performance parameters" and to other useful destinations. It is the object to achieve the above intent without the necessity of the performer removing either hand from the keys of the keyboard.
The device hereinafter disclosed comprises a framework upon which is articulated one or more movable components placed in such a way that they can be easily controlled and moved by a portion of the wrist or flat of the hand at the same time as the fingers of the hand play the keys of the keyboard.
The object of the device of the present invention is to allow a keyboard performer to control, in real time and in a personally expressive manner, any individual or combination of sound modifying parameters without the necessity of either the hands leaving the keyboard.